


Destroya Desires

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Loud Sex, M/M, Mcr Smut, Smut, Top Gerard Way, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just when you thought your favourite band couldn't get any more gay.





	

_Gerard's Point of View_

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uhh!" I moan loudly into the microphone, causing the crowd to roar with their usual, extravagant delight. Destroya has never failed to get the crowd excited and always seems to be a favourite amongst them. I hear similar moaning from behind me and quickly steal a glance backwards. Frank is leaning in towards his microphone, a look of pure adrenaline and determination plastered across his perfect face, his dark hair flopping forwards into his eyes as his moans synchronise with my own. His eyes meet mine for a few seconds before I rapidly look away, the sounds and expressions coming from the man behind me causing me to suddenly feel very hot and energetic. Maybe even a little more so than energetic. I continue singing Destroya, my confidence levels surging, my singing volume and power increasing rapidly. I feel the presence of someone near me and spin around, just in time for my lips to clash momentarily with the excited Frank's, causing the crowd to absolutely scream, before he bounds away, ferociously strumming away at his guitar with precision and agility. I feel myself being turned on; the general feeling of being on stage in front of this many people colliding with a huge amount of sexual tension, and I stumble slightly over a lyric. My heart drops, yet no one seems to notice.

"You don't believe in God,  I don't believe in luck, they don't believe in us, but I believe we're the enemy!" I chant breathlessly. My breathing hitches suddenly the moment I begin singing "Destroya, Destroya, Destroya!", as Frank throws himself between my legs, low to the stage floor, somehow not missing a single strum with his guitar. He looks up at me before cheekily reaching around and grabbing my butt with one hand, the other randomly grabbing at strings on his guitar. I can't help but let a huge grin run wild across my entire face as I try to stay in time with Mikey, Ray and Bob, doing their own things further upstage.

 

Frank, seemingly overwhelmed by the tension between us, and even more so than usual, looks up at me, biting his lip (doing so in a way that only I can see from the angle he's at), before hopping to his feet and trotting off, skidding to a stop next to Mikey further upstage. What's he playing at today? I think to myself with a smirk. The song continues, and we reach another part that requires rather a lot of moaning. As I do so, I begin to slide my hands up and down my sides in a rather seductive way, mimicking a full-body orgasm. I feel myself becoming more turned on by the minute, a bulge beginning to form within my skinny jeans. And a rather obvious one, too. What have I gotten myself into this time,  I think to myself. I'm filled with relief as Destroya comes to a close, the erratically-flashing strobes jumping to the floor before dropping out completely, bathing the audience, and the majority of the stage, in darkness. The crowd roars, the applause ricocheting around the large pit. Never have I ever been so relieved at coming to the end of a song while onstage. Breathlessly, I announce,

"Thank you, Killjoys, so much for coming along tonight and making all this possible!" before ending with my final (and rather rapid) goodbyes to everyone in the audience. The crowd gives one final, enormous cheer that seems to shake the whole stage, my cue to leave.

 

The tension in my tight jeans is now almost painful, and the bulge there now completely visible. I curse under my breath before jogging off the stage to reach backstage and the awaiting tour bus.

"That was really great tonight, the crowd loved it!"  Ray suddenly said excitedly, walking up beside me and causing me to jump a little. I attempted to smile back with conviction, yet I doubt it looked anything more than a grimace.

"You...great playing!" I muttered back awkwardly. Way to go, quite literally. Luckily, he is already too caught up in talking to Bob about bringing in spare amps for the next leg of the tour to notice my unusual behaviour. I let all of my breath out in one big rush. Mikey suddenly comes up behind me, eyes bright with adrenaline, and slaps me playfully across the back.

"That was awesome!  We completely destroyed it out there!" he  said enthusiastically. He pulls me into a  hug, the familiar smell that that can not be described any other way than the smell of music and excitement. He pulls me in closer. A little too close. Crap. He looks me in the eye and gives me a knowing look, before smiling rather cheekily, patting me on the arm and walking off to join the others milling around in the backstage area we have now reached. I feel a slight blush creep up my cheeks. Shit. I shake my head at the thought of my younger brother accidently brushing against the tension in my jeans, reminding myself it's probably not the worst thing he's experienced on tour with My Chemical Romance.

 

I continue weaving my way in and out of the busy, swarming hive of activity backstage, dodging the crew carrying various cables, amps, guitars and cymbals. I finally reach the double doors leading outside to where the tour bus awaits, security helping me make my way directly to the bus itself with zero distractions and dangers. They're already having trouble with keeping the Killjoys away from the tourbus. I haul myself up the steps to the sound of a small crowd of fans shouting my name,  telling myself it won't be long at all until I can sort out my "little problem". I throw open the door leading to our bunks, not even thinking to knock, lust and desperation completely eradicating my thought processes. I stumble to a halt, my eyes hungrily searching the sight that stands before me.

"Frankie." I murmur seductively under my breath. The younger man lay before me upon his bunk, laying on his back with his eyes closed, still breathing a little rapidly from the energetic show. Waiting for something. Or someone. His eyes fly open and he immediately turns to stare at the bulge in my jeans. Not before my eyes fly down and catch sight of his own pants. I lick my lips with anticipation, feel myself growing even harder.

"You know, you put on quite a show out there Frankie." I murmur. I sit down on my bunk on the other side of the very narrow walkway down the middle of the bunk area on the bus. "But I'm asking for an encore" I say with a smirk.   
"I almost thought you never would!"  he exclaims, a sexy rasp edging his voice and causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Do you even understand how much it turns me on when you're onstage? The way you..." He pauses for a second.

"Fuck. Just fucking everything, Gee."He stops to lick his lips. The way he speaks causes a slight throbbing sensation to occur in my pants, a tiny noise to leave my mouth which I rapidly bite back before he can hear. I jump off my bunk and make my way to Frank's. As soon as I reach him I pull myself on top of him and lean down,  pulling him into a hard, full-on kiss. I enter with my tongue,  causing Frank to make a small sound that closely resembles relief. I pull away from the kiss, moving instead to his neck and sensitive collarbone, plastering it in lots of butterfly kisses. I then move onto sucking at his neck, soon leaving obvious marks and causing a muffled moan to escape from Frank's mouth. It is unlike anything I've ever heard from him before. Fuelled by Frank's breathless moans and groans, I continue to suck at his neck. He looks at me with such desperation before saying,

"I need more". I remove myself from his neck and reach down to his crotch, gently rubbing my fingertips against his still-clothed erection before leaping straight into palming him. Frank lets out a deep and long moan that causes my own erection to twitch under the confines of my jeans. I slowly fumble with the zipper on Frank's own jeans, before crawling gently down his legs and pulling the jeans all the way off, leaving Frank in just his underwear and an old shirt. Frank reaches forwards and undoes my own zipper in next to no time, following the same process I did and leaving us both sitting there in our underwear. He reaches up and removes his shirt before doing the same to me.

 

I look down at the sweaty, well-toned mess beneath me. I straddle his warm body once again, running my hands down his smooth, irresistible sides, my hands following the trails of tattoos that adorn his perfect body. Everything that my fear of needles prevents me from doing myself, but only makes me appreciate the art on Frank's body even more. He wriggles slightly under the contact before suddenly reaching up and groping my crotch,  causing a surprisingly loud moan to escape from my mouth.

_Frank's Point of View_

As I make contact with Gerard's crotch, he lets out a deep, relieved moan that sends a ripple of excitement surging through my veins. I smirk enthusiastically up at the perfect man straddling me and do the same again, watching as Gerard bites his lip in an attempt to hide his moans. I know the reason behind this, though, and, in a seductive tone, say,

"The rest have gone out to that restaurant they mentioned earlier, no need for us to hold back tonight!" I end the sentence with a raised eyebrow.

"Well thank fuck for that." he breathes, looking me right in the eyes and returning my smirk. He suddenly leans down, reaches into my boxers and grabs my hard length,  exposing it for his hungry eyes. The sudden movement causes a long, deep moan to leave my lips.

"You're so fucking hard. Oh, shit." he murmurs, his voice absolutely dripping with lust, causing my mind to run wild with incredible fantasies. He begins to slowly pump my throbbing length and I gasp, the pleasure overwhelming.

"More, please, Gee!"  I moan, the state of my voice startling me, so full of desperation and desire. He glances up at me before surprising me by suddenly dropping down and taking my length in his mouth. His skilled mouth worked it's way incredibly over the top half of my dick, causing me to breath heavily. He begins to bob his head up and down, taking my full length straight into his mouth, precum dripping down the sides. I inhale deeply, trying with all my might to keep myself from bucking my hips. I grab onto the sheets covering the bed with one hand, moaning each time Gerard bobs down. He pulls off suddenly, causing me to whimper from the loss of contact. He looks up and whispers. 

"I know how difficult it is. Do it, I don't mind." Trying not to hurt him, I throw my hips up,  before pausing, wanting to make sure I'm really not hurting the beautiful man. He just moans out softly in response, signalling for me to continue. I begin thrusting upwards in a steady rhythm, Gerard humming as he takes me all the way in, causing my every nerve to tingle.


End file.
